


Step Into My Room

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Professor!Jensen, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Touching, bottom!Jensen, handjob, student!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the strict and proper college professor and Jared is the shy and geeky student. When they're behind closed doors, Jared fucks Jensen through the mattress on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From [spnkink_meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67741.html?thread=21701277#t21701277) : **REQUEST - > Jared/Jensen -> professor!Jensen, student!Jared, bottom!Jensen -> Anonymous** -> _Jensen is the strict and proper college professor and Jared is the shy and geeky student. When they're behind closed doors Jared fucks Jensen through the mattress on a regular basis._

  
** STEP INTO MY ROOM **   
**chapter one**   


**3 years prior...**

 

"Mr. Ackles..." comes the whiskey-toned voice from the doorway behind Jensen as he sat slumped over a desk grading papers.

"huh?" Through his wire-rimmed glasses, Jensen caught sight of the shadowed figure in the doorway.

Ah, Padalecki. Not just any Padalecki, but Jared Padalecki. The one and only. And the one and only because Jensen cannot get that damn kid out of his mind, or out of his daily life.

Jensen didn't hear the catch of breath at the sight he made leaning over the desktop with his tie askew and his hair mussed in all directions. Not to mention, he looked as if he'd drop and faceplant into the test papers he's grading, or is it mid-term papers? Something no sane human being should be doing so late in the evening after pulling an eight-hour day of teaching high-school.

Jared had been staying late after academic group meetings, just doing his usual trudge down the hallways of his high school, something he used to do as a little kid since Mr. Padalecki began as head sanitation worker at the middle school and high school. Jared likes roaming the empty corridors when no other kids are around, mainly because he's kind of a loner, keeps to himself. Except when it came to really great...and cute, teachers.

Jensen Ackles - Mr. Ackles to all the students at Rockport High and teacher's aide to Mr. Hampton - was a tantalizing sight to behold, to both women and men. But especially to one Jared Tristan Padalecki. Jensen didn't know this, but...they've met before - briefly - years ago when Jared was still in middle school, and Jensen actually went to Rockport. Popular Senior and captain of the basketball team, not to mention Valedictorian of his graduating class - Jared had ridden his Schwinn to hear Jensen's speech, leaning breathlessly against the 10ft gate around the track-n-field yard where all the Seniors and their friends and families sat in the bleachers and in the folding chairs on the grass.

Jensen blinked slow and deliberate, watching young Padalecki come out of the darkness to invade the quiet classroom. He liked the solace of silence, had loved it even more when it was the wide-spaces of a deserted classroom, the small company of echoes in the halls and the churn of a dying heater coming from the bay of windows to his left. Jared's older now - 19, instead of the usual 17 or 18 of most of his class mates. He's older than he had been when Jensen first felt those odd sensations around the teenager, when he first started interning here, back at his old alma matter. Jensen wasn't supped to have these sensations nor act on them. And he hadn't acted on them, but he couldn't stop the dreams late at night nor the fantasies. He was irked by the way his body wanted a role reversal. Yeah, he was older by 9years, but the breadth and width of Jared Padalecki told of something hidden, something beneath that screamed to come out.

Two years he had worked alongside Mr. Hampton as his teacher aide - sometimes substituting when the other teacher was sick or needed a day off. And for two years Jensen had gone through agonizing torture and frustrating pangs of wanting something dark and sinister that he knew wasn't his to have. It hadn't been right for him to even contemplate the idea in fantasies, but he couldn't stop those anymore than he could control Jared in the daylight hours. This wasn't his classroom, and Jared wasn't his student. Everything was done and said through Mr. Hampton. Jared knew the boundaries, and he still pushed through them, time and time again. It was worse when he had Jensen cornered, alone and vulnerable in an empty classroom.

Just like he was now...

Jared tucked his hands into his jean pockets, making his way across the floor to slide behind one of the front desks. He slumped in the seat, like he did in class when he was all the way in the back, attempting to hide and lose himself inside of the stark white walls. Sometimes he had a hoodie on, where his head and hair could be obscured for the next 55-60minutes.

Jensen loathed the hoodies, but he actually loved them on Jared; he's able to tell Jared's mood for the day by what color, brand and texture of hoodie he's wearing. Right now, Jared was without-hoodie and it hurt to look at that upper body that would remain hidden all day, the one that's now on display in the darkened classroom, not but a foot from him at the teacher's desk. Jensen should be at the teacher aide's desk, but he needed the better space of the teacher's desktop to spread out and not only grade, but fill in Mr. Hampton's grade book.

Jensen could tell something's on Jared's mind, just by the awkward tense silence between them. He twirled the pencil and pen set between the fingers of his right hand. "Is there something you need to tell me?" He swallowed with some difficulty but manged not to make an open display of his nervousness around Jared.

"...maybe..." Jared mumbled out as he slouched more in the chair, chin falling to chest - a deeply-breathing, almost-heaving upper chest.

"Jared, look..." Jensen thought he knew what could be irking Jared, and he had been trying to prepare for this day the last month or so. "You knew I'd have to leave one day..."

"SOME day, Jensen...SOME. DAY." Jared felt his chest tighten at the idea that it would only be one more week of being able to see Jensen every day at the hour of Mr. Hampton's class, and then possibly pass him in the halls to sometimes bump into him in the school cafeteria. Jared was pretty bad about working in various other hours to "accidentally-on-purpose" find ways to bump into Jensen. And by "bump into", he meant ram his body so hard against Jensen than Jared had to reach out with his bare hands and steady him. It was the only times he was allowed to freely touch, possibly caress Jensen in a public manner so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Jared was eager and boisterous in the academic setting, feeling like much of his school life was, and always would be, his second home. He untucked his hands to sit upright, then rested forearms on the desk surface, one hand massaging the palm of the other.

"But I had some idea that you would leave around my graduation, not...before..." Jared gulped nervously, not sure he should have walked down this hall, or come into this classroom. Anytime he was near Jensen, he wasn't sure how to control his body, or its wants and needs. No other guys could compare to Jensen. Jared didn't want any other guys; Jared wanted...everything Jensen could give him, that he could handle.

Jensen had no idea how Jared found out he was gay or learned that he had started dating guys in his social life. He tried to think back a few years, maybe Jared had seen him someplace, been hiding in the shadows like he always does, and had witnessed Jensen and another male. Luckily, Jared has kept his secret, although he doesn't really care if the students know, but he never outright offered it out as information. But Jared knew, and Jensen was comforted by that, oddly, even though the young man could scare him with all that festering and out-of-control hidden passionate fervor. He wondered if Jared's ever been able to come out, to explore his body and his sexuality, because once Jared learned who he could be as a gay teenager, the freedoms that would be at his feet could become overwhelming. Jensen wouldn't have minded if Jared had come to him to ask questions, unsure if he would've taken a more "hands-on" approach. He wasn't into casual sex anymore; he actually liked having boyfriends and seeing one guy for weeks and months on end. But these days, Jensen was coming into his career of choice and it wouldn't pay for him to remain carefree and promiscuous for too long, knowing one side of his life would have to give out. He would rather suffer socially and sexually then lose money and have to live at home again. No, never again.

Jared heard the scrape of the chair going back on the tiled floor, could hear the soft footfalls of heavy shoes coming toward him, but he continued to stare down at his hands, the thumb pad of his hand working hard into the center of his other hand.

Jensen furrowed his brow, Jared favored his hand like he injured it. "You all right?"

Jared shook his head, then he said, "Carpal Tunnel. Too much repetitive motion." And it's too late to take it back as it sits in the air, all sexual innuendo-y and all.

Surprisingly, they both deeply chuckled with the shake of their heads.

Jensen shuffled around the desk to sit on the ledge, resting on the surface to fold his arms over his body. "Is there something else you'd like to say to me...Jared?"

Jared actually tingled from the sound of his name off Jensen's lips, knew how those green eyes would darken when he showed true concern and care. He's in full-on "teacher-mode" and Jared wasn't sure this was the "Jensen" he wanted to be with. At least not for the short time they had together. "I like you."

"uh-huh..." Jensen scratched at his stubble, adjusting his glasses on the slope of his perfect nose.

"No, uh..." Jared lifted his head to look at Jensen. "I really like you, Jensen."

"Jared, I..." Jensen sputtered out as he rubbed the side of his face. "--I, uhm...I like you, too. But you know this can't - we can't ever--"

Jared made a noise under his throat as he worked himself out of the chair attached to the desk, then he strutted over to sit on the surface of one of the desks in front of Jensen. He would sit and lean like Jensen, crossing his forearms the way he knows will show off his flexing muscles and possibly cause Jensen to take a second notice of him...just once. "Do you like me the way I've always liked you?"

Jensen felt like he's under a microscope, but he tried to answer as he nervously fixed his tie, head bowed to look at the buttons of his shirt. "I've only known you for a short while, Jared, and...this environment is not really conducive to--"

Jared held out one hand, palm forward. "Just tell me...do you like me in the way that one person is supposed to like another person who they want to share their life with?"

"You mean 'have sex with'?" Jensen was quick to correct Jared, spinning to brace his hands on the desk ledge on either side of his thighs as he now stared at the tiled floor.

"No, I mean..." Jared sighed heavy, turning his head to avert his gaze. "I like my own sex, but I don't like anyone in this town." He swiveled back to look directly at Jensen. "At least not the way I feel about you."

Jensen opened his mouth to speak, raising his to look at Jared, but then closed lips, tilting his head. "I'm curious - how do you feel about me?" Yeah, he's wanted to know this for months.

"You move me."

"Excuse me?"

"I get motivated every day to get the fuck outta my bed and come to this god-forsaken hellhole if only for the little bit of time I have to see you."

"whoa..."

"Yeah, so...I guess it's a bigger deal than I sometimes make it. I'm not...a tease and I don't...flirt. I'm not trying to get into your pants because you're beyond adorable when you're unkempt like this...all disheveled and half-way to looking human instead of this well-oiled man-of-steel called TEACHER."

"I'm not - am I really that bad?" Jensen did this thing with his nose, scrunching up like a mouse about to take a bite of cheese with only the front teeth.

"Worse..." Jared barked out with a snicker, pushing air out of his nostrils as he smirked with a lift of his mouth. "...and it's kind of a turn-on because I know the real you."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Jensen retook his chair, twining his fingers as he waited for Jared's response to, "And exactly who am I, for real?"

"You're my hero."

"Jesus, Jared..." Christ! Now Jensen's really uncomfortable and beyond scared. He fidgeted as he stood, turning to have his back face Jared.

"And you're also the man I wanna be with - the man I want my first time with...so, no pressure or nothing."

Jensen leaned over the desk, both knuckles braced off the desktop as he tries to control his breathing. "...god dammit..." He muttered under breath as he swiveled around, moving deftly toward Jared who splayed his legs wide in order to pull Jensen in closer.

Jared snatched for the tie, the other hand working off the glasses to allow a clear shot of those devastating green eyes that darken whenever Jensen was turned on, and he's plenty aroused at this point. As he tugged on the tie, having wrapped it around his hand, Jared cupped Jensen's face, fingers sifting through the bluntly-cut locks. "...you're beautiful when you're totally exhausted and sleepy." He pulled him in where their faces were close and their lips were mere inches away. "...and you're mine...you've always been mine, Jen...always..."

And before Jensen could say one more word, Jared swooped in and took Jensen's mouth under his own...

...it's so easy to fall. So easy to let the younger, stronger man take control over him. Jensen was too used to dominating in his classrooms that he reveled in the sensations of giving over of himself at any time when he's not in front of an audience, where students or the public won't look him over once and pre-judge. It's only been recently that Jensen had turned tables and succumbed to his boyfriends, but it had been less years that those once-adored boyfriends had minded that Jensen wasn't as "toppy" as he had seemed when he taught. For some, it had grown into a turn-off.

Not for Jared-fuckin'-Padalecki. Jared had secretly known this about Jensen, and not from any kind of voyeuristic manner like stalking or following Jensen around their favorite bar and club haunts. All Jared had done was watch Jensen on the dancefloor, one random night.

Of course, the very second Tall Blond and Adonis would stroll in, every male eye was on him, even Jared's. But only one pair of admiring eyes knew the "real" Jensen Ackles. Jensen had a routine, whether he refused to believe it or not. He walked in, men swooned, and then he milked six or seven beers at the bar, spying everybody else on the dancefloor, and moving his body in a semi-private dancing moment. He always waited until the very last few minutes of each DJ spinning the club beats, and then he took his "marks" and he dragged them onto the floor.

Usually by then Jared's breathless and hard-as-a-rock; he's been haunting the same bar and clubs Jensen does because 1) they're both gay and b) there wasn't really a lot of small town places for gay boys to blow off steam over the weekends except these underground playgrounds. For Jared, there's a 3rd)...because he has no other way of admiring from afar the best human being he's ever known on God's Green Earth, especially in his natural habitat. Jared could watch without being seen; Jared could lust without even taking, then go home and hump his mattress or pillow for an hour and come into the collection of lost-and-lone tube socks that had survived his brutal laundering every Wednesday. He would often cry out into his own arm, whispering Jensen's name off his lips as he had tried to hold back feeling guilt and shame.

Jared had feared acting on his long-time crush, which had gradually morphed into this weird sense of falling in love from a distance. It was like Jared took care of Jensen in the background, whenever he knew Jensen was somewhere close, or would be nearby in an hour or so, Jared made sure Jensen was safe and secure, protected and no one would prove their prejudice or ignorance. Jared had made a solemn pledge to himself that the night Jensen Ackles saved his pre-teen ass was the very night, the very hour, he would vow to do something every day to "pay it forward". A small minute or two of protecting Jared from homophobic bullies, even when the older teens had no idea their taunts and teases had legs to stand on, Jensen had come to Jared's rescue and he hadn't seen the bad or the "wrong" in Jensen ever since, when the majestic heroic teenager had swooped and changed his life forever.

Club nights were Jared's favorite because as he stood guard in the shadows, Jensen was able to live in his element, dance until he sweated all that alcohol off his pale skin and jiggled that sweet ass until those hips actually ached. Jared could tell Jensen as a Top was slipping, because it was tough to maintain the dominance during daylight, then not want to release when you were alone. Jensen had started showing those men he danced with that he wanted to be taken, he wanted to be fucked and bottom, for once. Yet, some men had become so frozen-solid in their pickiness, so close-minded in the sight of a gorgeous man sedating his normal mode of conduct to become something different, something feral, something needy and carnal. Two Bottoms didn't make for a good coupling, so Jensen would leave most club nights alone, but, yet, not lonely. Jared would accidentally-on-purpose bump into Jensen and he'd walk with him across the street and close out the early morning hours in a coffee house.

Jensen had never known that Jared was always there, just that Tall, Tall and Handsome was always stumbling into the picture, every day, more and more, turning into quite the attractive young male of Jensen old Top fantasies. Then one day, a single hour of morning homeroom, Jared had walked into the first day of high school as a Junior - he was newly turned eighteen. Somehow twinky Jared had grown over the past few months, right under Jensen's nose, directly into Tight-Ass, Broad-Shouldered and Sinewy-Muscled Hottie of his newer fantasies since deciding to switch positions. Seeing Jared at school meant he saw him everywhere. He began to notice him in the bar and clubs more often, many times sidling over to sit with him, thinking he was keeping Jared company, no idea Jared was the one keeping him from going batshit insane.

It all changed with one dance. One moment on the dancefloor where Jensen had thought he was moving to the same rhythm as his latest conquest until he was just left alone on the floor, shifting and swaying to the beats echoing in his head. It took Jensen a while before he knew he'd been ditched, but he didn't have long to mourn before another warm body took the place of the one who exited. Front to back, the man plastered chest to back, hips to bottom, thigh to thigh, knees nudging Jensen to open his legs and sway with him as a heavy forearm settled around his torso and pulled him tight. There had been no mistaking the full arousal rubbing at Jensen's backside, no mistaking the bulge tucking its way in between his own crack, even above his heavy jeans. Jensen had been taken to a higher level of consciousness where he could feel the way he'd be fucked by this man and he could feel his own body thrum and vibrate, his cock hardening not to be the one fucking but to finally be fucked like he's been dreaming of for the last few years.

Seconds after the song had ended, Jensen keeping head bowed to turn around and meet this mysterious, desirable stranger and he met the wide, hopeful kaleidescope eyes of Jared Padalecki. And he felt woozy and in need of a life raft or a preserver thrown to him before he drowned. Jared had caught him, pulled him closer, yet again, saying, "Hi, Teach.". Jensen had played it off like Jared was teasing him, playing him for a fool, trying to avoid the sexual attraction he had felt for a student of his. It was just wrong-wrong-wrong-wrong!...yet how could that wrongness feel so god-damn right?!

...which is why it's so much easier to let Jared take over, to allow Jared to kiss him, even though he's been dreaming of kissing Jared for weeks? or was it months? Hell, it could be years for all Jensen knew, which was how clueless he had been in his state of being a selfish prick when it came to sex and who had power in the bedroom. It was okay to be that way when he had just discovered his sexuality, but over the years he had lost interest in always being in control. Sometimes even taking over when he was so dull and numb to the moment that he came off as a veritable jackass to some lovers; like he could care less who he was fucking, when in reality he just couldn't stand always being on top. He didn't know it would be so hard to tell other men, so difficult to show how vulnerable he was without somehow losing part of that attractiveness or charming personality that had drawn them in. Like he was confused when actually he was just a tad bit raw and inexperienced about how to even ask to bottom, when most guys were Bottoms or either/or, not really caring what position they took. But, one simple lie or lie-by-omission and some people judged you for being fake or "incomplete", not even knowing who you were or comfortable in your own skin.

With Jared, all that faded away and he fell into submission and Jared had been right there to catch him. Always.

It made him choke to think about it, his voice unable to sound because his emotions were right on the surface. Jared just pet and comforted, kissed and calmed until Jensen had become a warm puddle of willing Bottom. He would do whatever Jared wanted, even stick around for an extra week if his new job at the college didn't start for another couple of weeks or a month. Jensen wanted to get into his career as soon as he could, but if he screwed this up with Jared, he would never forgive himself.

Jensen allowed himself be back-walked to the desk, still locking lips with Jared, though Jared tried to slip away and nuzzle to lick and softly bite around the side of Jensen's face and closer to an ear. Jensen just wanted Jared to kiss him, yet, Jared seemed to want to lay Jensen down and worship his body with eyes and then lips with hands trailing behind. Fingers were already working at his belt, undoing notches to slide the leather loose and unclip the snap, then lower the zipper. A palm soothed over the bulge under his tight gray briefs and Jensen actually groaned into Jared's mouth, then his skin as Jared lowered those pants, trying to lower the briefs with them. Jensen didn't want their first intimacy together to be in a classroom, because surely that was even worse than fantasizing and then pining for a high school Senior - granted one who was old enough to be his boyfriend legally, but it's the principle. Jensen hadn't wanted this as bad as he did, but he was almost unwilling to stop or even pause because he was getting exactly what he had been wanting for much too long.

Jared's on his knees, hands fitted up around Jensen's hips and fingers yanked down the elastic band as the jutting cock sprung outward, fully erect. At first, it's just straight out, until Jared stared and moved his face close, then the shaft twitched and pulled taut to the pelvis, slapping back to the pubic hair. Jared kissed up the belly and to the belly button, his five-fingered spanned hand smoothing up the torso to dive under the button-down shirt that's twisted and untidy. As he kissed, he stroked, his big hand surrounding the thick cock as he jerked and pulled, twirling at the tip, which made Jensen flinch and spasm.

"No, don't..." Jensen didn't want a blowjob. Guys had given him blowjobs all the time. He wanted...something else.

Jared peered up at Jensen, his gaze narrowing on those wide, passion-filled green eyes. He could sense a moment of fear, of trepidation. Jensen wanted something but didn't know how to ask without appearing like a pussy. Yet, for Jared, he thought it was Jensen at his sexiest, because lips were parted, lips being plump and wet, chest heaved and abdomen fluttered like a hundred butterflies swirled around inside. Men probably always fall to their knees and blew him, swallowed him down and begged for his come in their mouths. Jared didn't want to be "same"; he wanted to be "different" and "original", maybe even "only". He quickly took Jensen by the waist, then flipped him to lie forward on the desktop, bare ass offered out in the air. Yes, it's a highly vulnerable position, but Jared watched how much it turned Jensen on, like this had been what he had wanted, since forever.

Jared palmed the globes of the round ass, massaging them to part and rotate, Jensen flicked his hips back, making a tiny grunted noise. Yeah, this was definitely what Jensen had wanted, probably had been dying for. And, of course, Jared would be giving Jensen whatever he wanted, but only up to a certain point. He didn't want the first spontaneous moment alone with Jensen to be hastened to a quick fuck in the classroom, although the scenario was intensely arousing - teacher and student, after class, bent over a desk, clothed, yet, not...

"You been - have you been fucked before? Ass played with? -that sort of thing?" Jared had to ask because in the privacy of Jensen bedroom he didn't know much if he never asked outright. And he wanted to know to be sure how far to go. Scaring Jensen off was not what he pcitured for their first time.

"uh, yeah...uhm..." Jensen stretched out his arms above his head, grabbing onto the desk edge. "I - finger myself. I've...once, maybe twice, let a guy take me, but...it hurts, sometimes." There. He said it. The one thing that put the fear of God in Jensen to ask. A cock up his ass had always hurt, even when it was the one thing he had desired more than anything...more than his education toward his career and even more than his career.

Jared was instantly in quiet agony. This had been something he wanted to know. Able to protect Jensen from pain or hurt everywhere but the bedroom, and someone had hurt him and frightened him from finding courage to pursue his deepest secret. "...well, I'm here now." He slowly stood to lean along Jensen's body, hands still caressing and parting, now diving deeper between the thighs to pet the perineum and then touch testicles dangling and the cock that had a mind of its own. "It all depends on who you're with, I think. So..." He kissed a warm spot near Jensen's ear. "...I'm here for you. Not gonna hurt you. Hurting you would be like hurting me..."

"Jared..." Jensen twisted his body off the desk, trying to look over his shoulder, touch Jared's face. Jared's right hand blocked the view.

"...take any two fingers, and lick or suck on them..."

"Wha-?" Jensen wasn't certain he knew what was about to happen, only the motions of Jared's left hand, the fingers sliding in between his spreading cheeks to touch the crease. He opened his mouth and took middle and ring finger, right down to the second knuckle. He moaned and rolled his eyes to close lids when he felt Jared's other hand touch his puckered skin. "...please..." He begged around the fingers in his mouth as he eased back, grinding on Jared's body. "...can't wait..." And then he choked off on the rest as one hand parts one cheek and Jared used the right hand to move aside the untouched cheek to circle the two fingers around the rim of the anus. "...y-y-y-yeah--yes!" He thrust back and the fingers slid in, curling as they fully insert. "-oh-my-god!" Jensen faceplanted as his hands grappled and raised higher to hold on. "-fuck-me-fuckeme!fuckme!" They fill him only to the first knuckle and with Jensen squirms and almost crying out in some agony, Jared stopped. "-no!"

"...wait..." Jared dropped to his knees again, intent on proving to Jensen that his fantasy could become his real life, and he would be the man do take him there. So he parted the cheeks again, one hand for each one, then leaned forward, dropping kisses on the pale flesh that partly jiggles then tightens when Jensen clenched his glutenous muscles. It's beautiful sight when that backside looked tight and so rounded, but it's even better when Jensen loosened and widened the spread of his thighs. Jared lifted and shoved, knowing he probably pinned Jensen's cock down or cut it off at some point with the desk ledge at his waistline; he would get to stroking Jensen shortly. He was more concentrated on the puckered hole that appeared pink and tasty.

He lowered his face, stuck between the cheeks on purpose as he stretched out his tongue, elongating the tip to lick then enter the rectum. He felt Jensen thrust back, making a noise that he coupled with Jared's own throaty noise. Jared licked and bit, lapped and plunged, then he plunged in for good, munching his lips down as if eating the whole area between the cheeks. Now Jensen became frantic with want, feeling his body open and wishing to be filled with something more than just the short few inches of tongue; he's trying to tuck his hands under to grab for his cock. But Jared quickly stood, once removing his face from that sweet ass, and he sucked on his own fingers, going back into position to lean over Jensen and rammed the thickness of those digits so deep inside, reaching the second knuckle. Jensen went buck-wild and released his cock to just get lost in the throes of pleasure and ecstasy as he's slow-fucked to coming, or at least heavily pre-coming.

Before he could gather his brain cells and retake his own dick, Jared hauled Jensen up, spinning him around to ease him back on the desktop until his legs were high in the air off the floor. Jared stepped out of shoes, slipped off socks and belted pants with underwear, and Jensen knew to bend his legs as much as he could to his chest to open his genital area to air and Jared's view. "How do you-?" How does Jared even know this - any of this - and what he wants?

Jared shrugged one shoulder, so subtly, then enclosed Jensen's shaft in his left hand, while penetrating two fingers into the waiting hole. "...I jus' do..." And that's it. That's all he would give for now as he took Jensen to a pinnacle of arousal that caused him to writhe on the desk, arching his back and throwing his head in pure wantonness. He had never given over so freely, allowing another man to just take his body, yet give him every bit of pleasure he's ever given someone in the past. His climax was different than it had been before, and he was left more sated and throbbing in the aftermath; his semen pooled on his belly and all-over his shirt - possibly some on the desk. But he held the backs of his thighs like he had been fucked into oblivion...and this had been only fingers and a handjob - well, with added rimming that blew his ever-loving mind

Jared had pulled fingers and arms away, his hands just soothing along Jensen's outer thighs, then being gentle to rub and massage the sensitive inner thighs, as well. Jensen jerked and jolted even minutes after coming, and Jared tried not to smile too broadly at the sight of Jensen splayed out before him, picturing how he'd look in a bed, underneath him. He helped Jensen lower his legs, tilting him to sit upright and Jensen swayed to be caught in both of Jared's arms...then he simply sank into Jared's embrace, letting the hands pet and the fingers caress as Jensen just buried his face away and sighed heavy, feeling an odd since of rightness and peace.

That would be the first night of the rest of their life together...

|| || || || ||

**Present...**

Jensen's eyes shoot open, always five minutes on the dot before his alarm screeches it's time for him to wake up. He groans, then mumbles out a few choices swear words as he stretches across the warm body buried under comforter and sheets to shut off the alarm before it sounds. The stiff form below him doesn't even move, but Jensen slowly sinks to lay draped over it, a hand moving to get lost in the tussled locks that peek out from beneath; the hair always feels silky and soft between his fingers. He lays there for a little longer, just soaking in the moment of being on top, of feeling the deep breathes of the body under him as he contemplates what to do next once he rolls out of bed.

Some days he doesn't want to leave the bed; today is kind of one of those days. Jensen looks out onto the small apartment balcony, through the sliding glass doors, to watch the rainfall outside, and knows that it's going to be a few extra minutes added to his getting ready for work because of this type of weather. He starts to yank down the covers, already feeling the fidgets and spasms to "go away"... to "leave him alone".

Jensen's lover isn't a morning person, and neither is Jensen, which makes them a great pair.

Jensen quickly drops a huge corner of the bed spread, finds some bare skin, then presses wet lips to the flesh and ends up blowing a raspberry. He snickers loud when he hears the soft chuckles and the way the long legs kick out to push him away like a annoyed little kid who doesn't want to wake up and catch the school bus. "Wakey! Wakey!" Jensen cackles as he dramatically rolls, and rolls, to his side of the mattress, where he drops feet to the floor and spends some time putting on accessories, like his watch. He picks up the scattered clothing left in a trail into the bathroom, then dumps the pile in the laundry hamper. He heads for the toilet, first, before he makes his way to the shower stall.

When he has the knobs turned to the right temperature, Jensen starts to soap up as he hums off-key. It's a sure thing that once he warbles loud enough, he'll possibly wake up his lover and the huge hulking frame will clomp his way toward Jensen, sleep-draggled and bed-head all tangled around his face. Jensen's become used to being accompanied in the shower these days; it's not a matter of conserving water, but more of that he can't get enough of the affection and attention given to him so freely.

Head sudsy and skin sluiced with bubbling water, Jensen starts another chorus of another annoying song as he scrubs diligently at his genital area. He's about to reach around and wash off his backside, and in between his crack, but then the soft squeak of the stall door hinges sound and Jensen has his head bowed to watch the huge feet splashing through the spiraling water down the drain to make his way to Jensen.

"I knew you'd wake if I made enough noise."

Jensen catches his breath as strong arms secure from behind and pull him back against the warm, soaked front. He can feel the heart racing, the thrum of arousal in the groin area where the cock pulsates and enlarges. He pushes back, ever the proper Bottom, making a tiny sound of pleasure when he feels the huge hands take over the washing of his cock and balls, then his crease along his bottom, paying close service to his puckered skin. He's not sore, but he does feel a bit raw, always vulnerable at this point when fingers play over the expanding rim, seeking entrance to wash him completely. Jensen relaxes backward, head lolling on the broad shoulder, starting to move in tandem with the motion of the fingers playing inside him.

"...yeah...do it, man...finger me - finger me 'til I come..."

"I'd rather use my dick than my fingers." comes the whiskey-tinged voice as Jensen is grabbed by the shoulders and imprisoned against the tiled wall, away from the shower head. Length of cock is soaped as a hand guides the tip into the rectum, barely an inch inserted. Big hands hold Jensen's wrist above his head on the wall as the tip is tease just at the anus. "Do you want this?"

"...yeah..." Jensen's cheek is smooshed into the wet tiles.

"Huh?"

"YES!...GOD-DAMMIT YES!" Jensen is the one who pushes backward, taking the entire length of his lover's cock and making his own legs nearly crumble under him. It's only been a few hours since his last orgasm, and he's pretty sure he's close to one just by the quick slip-slide of the stiff shaft entering him. "...oh-fuck!...fuck me..." Planting palms flat, Jensen's fingers nails are scraping along groutwork to find traction with the force of the rams that will soon hit his body.

Tall frame settles over Jensen, now pinning his whole body to the wall as arms surround Jensen and hips pound away against his bouncing ass cheeks. Dark drenched head looms above Jensen's own soaked head as cheek brushes cheek and then rests against skin and hair. "Tell me what you want."

"...this..."

One forceful jackknifed pounding into Jensen's body tells him that's not the right answer, or the one that was expected of him.

"...y-y-you...god...so fuckin' much...I want - YOU!!"

Another series of thrusts enter Jensen simply for the right answer finally being said. The feel of the powerful hips and thighs pushing into him causes the front friction of his own cock being stroked along the tiled wall.

"...oh-god!...m'gonna come!...shitshitshit! I'm gonna come!..."

Jensen tries to turn his head to the other cheek, a bit ashamed of how horny he was this morning, and how easily he was susceptible to another round of fucking from the only man who seemed to be able to satisfy him and bring him to his knees. Even as he's coming, spurts of thick semen splatting on the wall, he continues to thrust back into the body curved around him, feeling his anal muscles tense and loosen, just about to explode in another series of contractions that will spurn on his lover's own orgasm.

The sound that comes out of the deep voice is one long guttural cry of pleasure as a dark head buries his face in the back of Jensen's head, littering the shoulders and shoulder blades with hard kisses and licks of his tongue.

All Jensen can hear is "...love you...I love you...I fuckin' love you..." as the warmth from within spreads all throughout his body, and yes, he is loved and loved very well.

|| || || || ||

"Do you know the answer, Mr. Padalecki?"

Jared looks up from the magazine he's been reading that was shoved into the textbook he was supposed to have read five chapters of. He appears like he's been caught unawares but he knows it's only because the Professor likes to bust his balls when he knows he hasn't been paying attention to his oh-so-riveting droll monologue. "Uhm..."

"Did you even READ the assignment last night, Mr. Padalecki?"

"Yeah...sorta..." Jared grumbles, now just trying to hide because now all eyes on are HIM, no one else.

A collective round of chuckles circles the classroom.

"How does one 'sort of' read five chapters on French History, Mr. Padalecki?" The tall and elegant, tight-assed Professor, moves from behind his podium to venture out toward his small auditorium classroom.

"Well, let's see..." Jared sits upright, feet planted solid to the floor as he takes a quick glance at the dry-erase board. "Uhhh..." He's momentarily distracted by how sweltering the room suddenly feels once his Professor's eyes zero in on him. He's been harboring a slight infatuation of late, fantasizing with extra fervor of the one day this class might be emptied and his favorite person at this silly school - sorry, college - will allow him to fulfill a deep, dark desire he knows they both share. Yeah, Jared's seen the subtle glances the Professor has been giving him over the last few months.

"Just admit that you didn't read it, and save your fellow classmates the pop quiz I'm considering giving you all in the last five minutes of class."

"awwwww..."  
"Come on!"  
"Shit!"  
"Jesus, thanks a lot, Jared!"

Jared feels his shoulders slump, but his back goes straight. "Why don't you keep me after class and I'll take the quiz, uh..." He looks around the room and counts the heads of attendance today. "...fourteen times." Actually, he's planning on kissing that gloriously creamy pale skin with fourteen butterfly kisses over the flat abdomen, along the trail to the pelvis and groin area. He knows the Professor has a nice-sized cock; he's seen the shape of it often enough when Jared has stared for too long at how fucking adorable Teacher looks when he's being all wooden, cold and TEACH-y.

Despite the anger and annoyances, the classroom chiggles and snickers at Jared's sense of humor. Most of them know that Jared Padalecki could spout off French History like he actually lived back then, but he'd rather look the fool than be called for being a nerdy jerkface, spewing his brain-muscles all over the class.

The Professor is well-known for being a hard taskmaster on Freshman and Sophomores - well, Juniors and Seniors, too. He's not picky; he simply won't tolerate blatant ignorance in his class or uppity snide college students who think their shit doesn't stink. But the Professor doesn't quite comprehend why Padalecki refuses to conform to the class routine, and why he plays "dumb" when questions are asked of him in public.

"I tell you what I'll do--" Before the Professor can even utter his punishment, the clock strikes a buzzing sound to show that class is over for today, but his students know better then to pack up so quickly, like the room has caught on fire, or their pants have. "And...studying for THE WEEKEND..."

A loud collective groan filters around the room, but at least it's no longer directed at Jared, who is quietly closing up his notebook, putting away papers and closing his textbook. He's taking random peeks toward the front of the room, making sure the Professor isn't eyeballing him like he normally does. Man, for a tough-as-nails college professor the guy is still a bonafide Hottie, even with the bonus stick up his ass. Maybe he'd like Jared to remove it later.

When Jared lifts his head as the room suddenly clears of every warm body, he slowly makes his way down the steps to the main floor.

The Professor is using the black rectangle to erase all of his writing off the white surface.

"Mr. Padalecki..."

"What?!" Jared spins off one foot as he sighs with exasperation. He doesn't dare look up at the Professor's face, something about those eyes that just drives him batty, sometimes insane with...something that scares him to feel so strongly.

"When's your next class?"

It's simply asked, not meant to anger or rile Jared up.

"One, I think." Jared is pretty certain the class has been canceled, but he's not about to free up his own time for anyone.

The Professor turns to wipe his palms together, then swipes them over the back of his tan Khakis. "My office. An hour. Don't be late." He turns away to slink from the classroom and slip into the office he shares with another professor.

Jared lifts his head in time to see the tall frame sneak away, and seek some kind of escape from him behind closed doors. It's fine. He'll see him later, if he doesn't intentionally make himself late just to be spiteful and rude.

**= = = || || || = = =**

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

  
** STEP INTO MY ROOM **   
**chapter two**   


 

Jensen sits at his desk, grading essays as best he can. He takes off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. He can feel a headache coming on and he's bone-weary, and it hasn't been that busy of a day. Again, this full day of rain has just caused him to be more lethargic. Not to mention, having orgasmed at least twice every time he was fucked last night, his body is feeling the burn of needing sleep, or at least relaxation of some type without a huge cock inside him. 

"Professor Ackles..." comes the whiskey-tinged voice from beyond the well-lit hallway behind the tall young man blocking the threshold.

Jensen smiles wide, silly blush spreading over his cheeks. "...hey..."

"Hi..." Jared pushes off the doorjamb, making his way across the floor to land on bended knees right next to Jensen's chair. 

Jensen seems to shrink before Jared's eyes and then he leans toward him, over the heavy armrest of the swivel rolling chair. "..god...has it only been four hours since I last saw you?" He grabs for a clump of Jared's shirt, then pulls off the strap of the backpack over the left shoulder. "Jesus...you carry this every day, to every class." It feels like it's full of bricks. He drops it on the floor behind his chair, near the wall. He spins the chair around, trying to tug Jared closer. "I shoulda stayed in bed. I don't feel right."

Jared reaches up to cup a single cheek, thumb skimming over plump wet lips. "You all right? You were extra-crispy bitchy today."

"God...I'm sorry." Jensen shuts his lids, soothing a hand up and down Jared's back. "Sometimes I can get cranky when I'm...disjointed like this, and it always happens when it rains."

Jared tilts his head with a silly grin. "Why?"

Jensen shrugs, shaking his head as he scratches at his scalp. "I don't really know. I was the same way when I was a kid in school. Same way I'm not a morning person." He tips forward to snag Jared's mouth, sharing a wet, messy liplock that leaves them both speechless and breathing heavy. Jensen is reaching out to clamp hands in Jared's shirt to bring him to his chest as he opens his legs; Jared is still on bended knees on the floor at his feet. "I like you in this position, though I'd rather you be over me in bed.

"Why not? Let's do it." Jared presses a quick kiss on Jensen's lips, but off-center with some cheek, then he moves to stand, leaning a hip on the desk ledge. 

"What? What are you saying? Play hooky?"

Jared nods his head, then shrugs nonchalantly. "You deserve it, Teach. For all the hard work you put in every day." He lifts a hand to pull off the glasses and loosens the knot of the tie; his Professor is looking a little weary and rumpled, his favorite way of having him. "I need to take you back home and remove that stick up your ass you inserted when I wasn't looking." Jared chuckles and wiggles around before Jensen can pinch a nipple through the cotton of his shirt; he's so damn good at doing that.

Jensen suddenly stands, moving toward Jared to lean against him. "You must have a test in one of your classes. You always try to get out of them, just like you do in my class." The usual arms open wide for him as he walks straight into Jared's chest, letting the muscled limbs enclose him to his warmth and safety. "...man, who knew, huh? The fuckin' word of a randy, sickening-in-love 19 year old...that..." He leans back to look at Jared, who can't seem to stop rubbing at his back and shoulders, or keeping his gaze downcast. He has to swallow hard because even after all this time, Jared still looks at him with those eyes, the love and adoration echoing off of them as if he's looking at him for the first time. Something hits Jensen with that memory of the first time Jared shared his feelings with him and they couldn't seem to turn back from where they began heading. "Did you really have to take another year of high school because of grades my final year of being a teacher's aide or were you really that 'in love' with me?"

Jared still isn't swayed by admitting that he didn't mind holding off one more year going to college. Though he was smart - fairly intelligent with a high IQ - his body wasn't immune to illness. So that year he missed in transitioning into high school from junior high set him back to being a Senior when he was older than most his classmates. He didn't mind, because he's always felt like a lone wolf, leader of his own pack - an outsider looking in. That's how he saw Jensen, and why he connected with him so quickly. Plus, that whole "hero-worship-thing" wasn't a lie, and he hadn't been flirting with Jensen that night either. He really did see Jensen as his hero. "You still don't believe me when I say we met before we actually met...?"

Jensen grabs the tufts of Jared's shirt collar. "Don't change the subject? It's okay to sound cheesy and romantic." He dips in and sways near Jared's parted lips. "I really need that kind of attention today."

Jared begins to massage Jensen's shoulders, pulling at the bottom hem to untuck the shirt so he can touch bare skin - so he can arouse Jensen to the point of madness the way he likes being caressed near the lower curve of his spine, just at the cusp of his ass. Boy, Jensen wasn't kidding, because just the mere soothing motion of his hand over the backside, Jensen pushed into Jared's palm, wanting to be touched, possibly fingered, maybe even rimmed? A blowjob? A handy? Actual sex? They haven't been adventurous like they were in those first few months of becoming sexual partners, then exclusive lovers. But, then again, Jared liked the intimacy of their shared bedroom best, because he knew Jensen wasn't quite as comfortable with as wanton and horny as he could get for cock - Jared's cock, that is. Jared knew Jensen had a reputation to keep at the school - sorry, the college - so he didn't mind keeping their intimate exploits in the bed in their bedroom.

Jensen makes a noise under his throat as he buries his face away in Jared's neck. It's good to feel that Jared knows that though they're exclusive that he won't embarrass or shame Jensen, like creating an uncomfortable situation where they could get "caught". Not like that first moment he had experienced just how much Jared had felt for him - his first orgasms with Jared being out-of-this world, possibly because he truly hadn't expected such attention and affection to be simply handed to him like he earned the fuckers. And still, Jared wouldn't tell him why or how they had met prior to when they got to know one another better in Mr. Hampton's classroom.

With a frown, Jensen forces himself to draw back and pull away, already feeling chilled without Jared's warmth encasing around his body. "One more class, huh? Then we meet in the parking lot? Follow me home?"

Jared stares into wide pupil-blown green eyes. "Why don't I leave my car here, then I'll meet you at your car, uhm..." He begins to pull back completely, ready to pick up his heavy backpack from the floor to sling over his shoulder. There's an idea brewing in his head already, about exactly what to do for Jensen. He hopes Jensen doesn't leave him stranded or this won't work at all. Jared knows how much Jensen loves teaching, and the Professor job at his own college is like a dream come true; Jared has been nothing but super-supportive and unselfish about the time Jensen gives to the class and his students. "...then I'll drive you back to the apartment..." He keeps his head bowed as he starts walking backward.

Jensen is a little stunned; he thinks Jared is hurt by how spontaneous he's never going to be, especially playing hooky from his teaching gig. "Hey, hey...it's cool. Let's leave. Now." He throws his hands up in release. He's never been this carefree and suddenly he wants to be just because Jared's given him so much, been so much to him, practically handed Jensen the world, all because he says he's always been his hero and he loves him to distraction. Yet, Jensen can't quite recall if he's ever reciprocated in much the same effort, or if he's even said the words Jared's been dying to hear. Watching Jared exit his office is almost like letting a whole piece of him float away, and his chest is aching around his rib cage, but specifically near his frantic heart - please, Jared...don't...leave me...

Jared opens the office door, stepping out into the hall. "See you later, Professor Ackles." For Jensen he has a slow wink, but to all other eyes he simply walks over the threshold and shuts the door.

Damn, too late!

|| || || || ||

Jensen hadn't been able to concentrate for one second during his last class for the day. Too much "Jared" on his mind, taking over his body. He made sure he had everything with him he'd need to end his day, so that he didn't have to return to his office. He wanted to meet Jared at his car as soon as he could get away, and then he promised himself he'd make Jared know how special and amazing, and tender and...loved he was, though Jensen wasn't sure he could fully commit to the three words. It was all too much. Jared wasn't too much, but the words to utter to make Jared stay would give him a bellyache and hives. 

It was foolish, really. They had been monogamous with one another since that night three years ago, yet, Jensen wanted to run screaming for the hills that this was anywhere near a reality. That there could be some type of domesticity in this relationship where he could commit to Jared - Jared committing to him - and then they'd...what? Buy a house? Get a dog? Adopt a kid? What? There was just no way Jared could be satisfied with Jensen, and Jensen alone, only...the only soul he let close to him. 

Jensen hadn't even brought Jared into the fold of his closest friends, but then again, Jared hadn't introduced Jensen to his family or his own friends. So they were even on that end. Jensen had been curious, though. Jared talked about a past, talked about his father, but no one else. He didn't even talk about any close-as-brother best friends, just that he had classmates he stayed in contact with. Late at night, able to watch Jared sleeping like the dead, able to play in his hair and twist strands around his fingers, Jensen wondered if Jared just hadn't suddenly appeared on Earth like some fallen guardian angel. Someone sent to this plane to see to the tending of one Jensen Ross Ackles. There was no way a man like Jared was real, no way would a younger male like Jared wish to sacrifice so much of his life to be with Jensen. Not that he was old or ancient, but the age gap between them surely became a generational difference.

Nine years - well, give or take a few months then it was eight. That was a wide enough gap for Jensen to fear being let go of, and losing the one good thing he'd ever stumbled upon in his waste of a fucked-up life. So many situations and moments done wrong, so many that he had regrets, foolishly wishing for "do overs". One thing he never regretted was letting Jared "in", and giving him somewhere to call home, though he couldn't help sensing that it was Jared's own presence that was causing Jensen to discover that "home" wasn't necessarily a place as much as a feeling, some fettered emotion that came to rest inside whenever Jared was near. Whenever Jared was holding him after an intense round of fucking. Whenever Jared was deeply embedded inside him and ejaculating so intensely that Jensen could almost feel the possession of his body thrum and echo, letting him know he wasn't alone, that he was somebody's. 

The most terrible thing Jared does is never ask for anything. He seems to have every bit of what he's always wanted, not even having told Jensen what those things were. He doesn't even make Christmas or Birthday lists of his "wishes". Jensen just rolls the dice and hopes he knows Jared better than he knows himself. Jensen's pretty good at that; something he's brought over from being such a great Top.

As he steps out of the front of the building, marching down the series of staircases, he makes his way to the parking lot sectioned off for the University faculty. Jensen can already pin-pint Jared and takes a few minutes to admire that view, the way Jared thinks no one watches him, ever watchful of others. It breaks his heart a little to think Jared might assume even though he's with someone he's alone in his emotions, able to comprehend that he can't move a mountain and force Jensen to feel something that isn't already there. It's not that the feeling of affection isn't there, it's that it's hidden and protected, afraid to come out and truly let Jared in. Jensen wonders what he could ever do next for Jared to let him know this is something he wants to hold onto for as long as he'll let him.

Jared's never really moved in; he keeps clothes in Jensen's dressers and closets, room has been made for some of Jared's things, but he's never been given a key. He's never been told or asked to live with Jensen - maybe that's the "next step" Jensen should consider.

"Hey, Padalecki!" Jensen can't help but smile goofily at the sheer excitement that blooms over Jared's face by just the sight of him walking toward the car; Jared slides down off the hood, plopping both feet to the ground. Jensen tosses the ring of keys to Jared in passing on his way to the passenger side of his own car. 

Jared is heading to Jensen, his eyes always watching and making sure no one else sees them as he snatches the car keys and then unlocks to open the back door to throw in his backpack, then head to the driver's seat. Already Jensen is seated, slouched and arms folded as he yawns and lays his head down to rest, closing eyes as the face turns toward him. Jared shoves the key into the ignition, but his gaze is on Jensen's closed features, seeing the shadows under the eyes and the ruddiness of the cheeks. The back of his fingers caresses over the face to relax and calm. Slowly he leans over to brush noses and then skim his lips over Jensen's...

"...takin' advantage of a defenseless man? Really, Jared?" Jensen opens one green eye to zero in on Jared's face in close proximity.

"Can't help it. Every time you're with me, I wanna breathe the air you do." God, that sounded sappy and sickeningly sweet - way-too romantic. Jared closes his eyes, pulls back and releases the brake to shift gears. He's back to being the fun-loving jokey guy, rubbing his clenched hand on Jensen's chest. "...you're gonna love what I got in store for you." Jared backs out of the parking slot, then spins the steering wheel to drive the car to head out of the college grounds onto the side street to head to the apartment.

Jensen opens his eyes while Jared concentrates on avoiding traffic hot-spots and running as many caution lights to get back to their place as soon as he can. Jensen can't sleep because of the words Jared just uttered not two seconds ago. Three years of the same face and body, sometimes the same daily routine, sometimes the same hard-ass in the classroom, yet, he couldn't help hearing how much endearment was meant in those words - words he could've only dream would come out of the man he would give his heart to and admit to loving with everything in him. It didn't sound trite or sappy; it sounded genuine and heartfelt, with that same power of conviction in Jared's voice as three years prior when he told Jensen, "you're my hero".

Jensen had thought it was a pick-up line, had written it off as the way Jared could get him weak and needy, his pants, literally, down around his ankles. And still, it puzzled Jensen to not know why Jared said those words or how they had even known one another even before he thinks they met in the high school. It used to irk him that Jared wouldn't tell him, like it was some great secret, some dark mystery. Or, maybe it was that last ditch effort of Jared's to hold one thing back from him so Jensen wouldn't know him completely, as if he needed to hold something safe and his alone so Jensen wouldn't know every button to push. Jensen could understand that way of thinking, if that was the case.

As his eyes drifted shut again, Jensen blindly reaches out to tenderly touch Jared's thigh over the middle console, then he feels Jared's hand cover his, the hand brought in for a kiss as fingers tangled with his for palms to meet and smoosh. Jensen only knew sudden slumber as he let the soft shake of the car send him into waiting darkness, perhaps to dream of a way he could break free of his own hurdles so he could tell Jared how he truly felt about him.

|| || || || ||

The next time Jensen woke, he was in bed - thankfully, his bed. He'd been stripped to his t-shirt and underwear, then tucked under a single sheet with the comforter bunched at his feet, because Jared knew how cold his feet could get when they were bare. It's not often he wakes up alone, not knowing where Jared is, so he relaxes on his back to listen for soft whispers of a TV or some type of noise from the kitchen. There's nothing to give off any indication that Jared is near or far, and it sends Jensen into a mild state of panic.

It was supposed to be "playing hooky" day and...shit! by looking at his watch and alarm clock, five hours had gone by and the setting sun was already an orange-y flame in the horizon. His usual view through his sliding glass doors onto the small balcony showing him how late in the day it was becoming. He feels terrible for wasting away these hours by not spending them with Jared, when most of their time was spent fucking and resting in the aftermath of fucking, then sometimes showering after fucking to fuck again and then coming back to bed to conk-out into next morning when both of them had to rise-and-shine and get their asses in gear, both of them for early morning classes.

They hadn't really gone on a "date" in months, at least what normal people consider a "date". Hadn't seen a new movie in an actual theater in a year. They weren't theater freaks nor did they like creative arts the college put on, nor anything in the city they lived by. And it wasn't like faculty parties and events was something Jensen could dress up for and take Jared to, not when Jared was a student at the same college and "in" one of his own classes. 

Another year or so, Jared would be graduating, off-kilter of a full semester because of falling sick for a brief time. The one time Jared had been weakened enough to allow Jensen to take care of him for once. Jensen had tried, had attempted to play Nurse Nightingale, but Jared's flu had turned dastardly and he had to be hospitalized for the rest of the time. It hurt Jensen to think he couldn't do enough for Jared. It hurt to be kept away from Jared and Jared sick and wiling away lonely in a stark white scary hospital room. It was the first time Jensen feared losing Jared, so when he returned to their bed, he clung and Jared smiled reassuringly and let him cuddle and burrow and fawn over. The attentive affection was just what Jared needed. In a few days time, Jared was back to in tip-top shape and Jensen was back to being beneath his faithful lover, giving over his body every single night, every spare hour of the day.

Jensen crawls out of bed, planting feet to make his way toward the bedroom door and when he yanks it open, he sure isn't expecting what he see before him to be what will always be in his living room and dining room...

"...oh, fuck! What did you do, Padalecki?" Jensen mumbles under his breath as his gaze sweeps the wide-open space that no longer looks like his old apartment, but some island paradise, complete with decorations, proper seating, a huge massage table and a large floor space set up to mimic some type of bedding on the floor. 

It looks like the damn Hawaiian Resort brochure that had been sent in the package for that conference Jensen hadn't gone to because of "responsibilities at home". A lie, yes, but Jensen hadn't wanted to take a trip all by himself, with his colleagues, to a tropical island where he could be put in a situation where he might have cheated or thought about cheating on Jared. Surely the islanders and those who worked for the resort where the conference had been held had those "kinds" of employees who thought they had a right to give tourists the best time of their lives. Jensen simply didn't want to be set down in the middle of that kind of moment. The other professors had mentioned how this conference was a pretty big deal and that, more than not, several of the faculty did a 180-personality change and "what happened in Hawaii would remain - always - in Hawaii". So, no, Jensen had given his slot to another Professor, waiting for the day he could take Jared on his own, like a couple going on some type of vacation. He'd go under the college's dime, but then spend money on a ticket and accommodations for Jared. Jensen had thought of this last minute, then decided he could simply plan ahead for the semester of Jared's graduation...and this would be Jensen's "gift"

It's not even Jared standing next to the sheet-covered massage table, but the guy does look half-Samoan, with a tied sarong around his thick waist, his tan skin glistening in oils and some kind of incense is wafting in the room.

"Would you like a beverage, Mr. Ackles?" The heavy cultured accent hovers above the music playing over the surround-sound stereo system.

Jensen can see the mini-bar set-up to mix him a cocktail. He's not usually a hard liquor or a sweet liquor drinker, give him a six-pack and he's happy, but for the atmosphere that permeates the rooms, he'll indulge. "Uh, yeah...please. Do I just-?" He points toward the massage table, which is now being put into a different formation by a button or a lever to make a chair. Jensen makes his way over to sit down, scooting his bottom back to place his head on the deep cushion around his neck. 

Beefy hands take one ankle at a time and the masseuse-bartender grabs for a few bottles, then places one foot on each of his flattened thighs. So it appears as if this situation's going to begin with a deep-tissue foot massage...and Jensen leans back to sip through the twirly straw in this fruity, tasty drink, which probably has three or four different hard liquors in it...and he's seduced by the sound of the native music playing in his speakers around the living room, drift off to another round of slumber...

The next time he wakes up, the "chair" is back to being a "table" and he's laying on it; there's a single sheet pulled over his body, reaching his waistline as his arms are neatly folded over his middle. He swivels his head to look around, wondering where the hell Jared had gotten off to, and if he did, when the fuck he'd be back. Eyes at half-mast, the sarong-ed lower body in gorgeous bare feet makes his way back over to Jensen and he shuts his eyes, licking the circumference of his lips. "Do you--?" He clears his throat as it sounds like he just woke up with a frog logged inside. "...uh, do you need me to take off anything?"

There's a mere touch to his t-shirt, with fingers sliding to the bottom hem as if he'll help Jensen take off the clothing.

Jensen's had fully-body massages before and they usually don't start on the back. "...is it cool if I flip?" He doesn't even bother looking or waiting; he just turns to rest his cheek down, face looking to the left toward the wall closest to him. Jensen is anticipating a rough touch, since the Samoan guy had such enormous paws, but, surprisingly, the guy has a gentle touch...almost as good and as maddeningly brief as a lover's touch. Drunk on a liquor mixture he's not familiar with, and floating off sleep and the damn-good foot massage he'd gotten - Jensen shuts his lids and tries to stay half-way alert, simply drifting between awake and sleeping planes.

The masseuse has done the kneading of his skin from shoulders, down his back, across his lower back to the concave of his upper bottom, then lifted the blanket to work on ankles and up calves to head toward thighs. Every massage hits a boundary line the guy won't cross and, oddly, Jensen is feeling a little frisky, maybe flirty. He typically goes for a female masseuse because he knows what male hands do to him, and he's fairly certain this male masseuse is fully aware of this point, too.

Opening his eyes, Jensen only sees the bulge under the deeply-colored sarong tied about the waist. He wonders if the guy is naked underneath and if he's naked, does he do special requests where he takes off that sarong and parade around in bare skin. Jensen has seen some private massage parlors have a few female masseuses who will use their actual bodies to massage with. 

There's a long pause between the massages and Jensen wonders if he should flip over to his back. He's about to lift his head to ask, considering just doing the action, but the sarong fills his vision again and then a shadow falls over Jensen's back and soft lips kiss at his right shoulder blade. Jensen knows this isn't the guy who was here a half-hour ago. Jesus...is this Jared?

"When did you get here?" Jensen asks, quirking up one side of his mouth as he folds his forearms under his head. Those wet lips, and partial tongue sweep between the shoulder blades to move to the nape. He shivers, then tries to cross his ankles below.

"...I've always been here, Jensen..." Jared softly chimes as he lays his cheek on the back of Jensen's head, sending hands to paint over the bare skin of Jensen's back, along the curved spine.

"I knew it." Jensen had some idea Jared had hid from him, hoping to catch Jensen unawares between cat-naps and then would trade places. He should've recognized Jared's touch, should've recognized that only a lover would've been this tender with his body. "Need me to undress further?" Jensen is already rising to his forearms and elbows, willing to take off his briefs under the white sheet.

Jared drops the fabric, helping Jensen lower the elastic along hips and down thick thighs to work the piece of clothing off; the sheet remains in place as if to protect Jensen, letting him know this isn't about sex or an orgasm, but a genuine massage to feel good. Whatever comes in the meantime is up to Jensen; he's in control now, if he wants it.

Jensen remains propped on his elbows, glancing over his shoulders to watch Jared come back around to his right side. He can now use the time to look Jared over, allowing his eyes to trail upward from the low-slung sarong around flat abs, to rise over the bare, elongated torso to broad shoulders. He's never seen this skin so tanned and so...glistening - like he's some Greek god surfacing from the sea water, had no idea that Jared had such a ghosting of a six-pack for abdominals. Jensen reaches out to touch, hand pressing to pelvis and then fingers sliding down to grab the knot of the sarong. "...c'mere...I've missed you..." He leans up as Jared looms and bends down; their lips meet for a soft blending, tongues tentatively flicking out to battle as one of them pulls back to take a breath, then plunges back in. Jensen's hand slides up Jared's body to hook around shoulder and neck to sift fingers through the long locks and force him down, to not move away or backward one inch.

Jared actually chuckles against Jensen's mouth, feeling a little bashful about Jensen's toppiness as a Bottom; it's delicious when he's all riled up and horny, seeming to only need Jared to be appeased. "...mmm--you taste delicious..." He moves to the side to suck on the rounded shoulder joint, licking over freckles and biting with only his front teeth. Jensen's hand tugs hard to release the knot of the material and the weight falls to the floor to pool; Jared's erection springs forward but seems blocked by the massage table.

Fingers getting lost in dark pubic curls, Jensen grabs at the base of the shaft, pulling the heated length above the table so he can stroke slowly. Jared's mouth on him becomes a bit more feisty and rough, licking and bitting harder as he makes throaty noises. Jensen tries to turn over, pushing Jared to rise again so he can land on his back; his own cock growing stiffer under the sheet.

Jared slips that exact sheet off the table, making Jensen laugh as they kiss again and his cock is taken in Jared's grasp, fingers wrapping entirely around the sensitive skin. Now they're both stroking one another mutually, both of them breaking apart, lips inches apart as they gasp and moan out their pleasures into the other's mouth. Jensen bends his legs, lifting and spreading his thighs apart in invitation. Jared swallows down the bile catching in his throat. "I wanted to finish your massage before we--"

"...take care of me now, like this..." Jensen takes Jared's hand to suck on his favorite two fingers as he sends them back down his body.

Jared obliges the request, one hand braced off the table surface while the other cups, caresses then heads down the perineum to play around the puckered skin. Catching Jensen in a breathless pant, Jared slips his fingers in to the first knuckle, bending forward to merge foreheads and skim lips over flushed cheeks and intake every loss of Jensen's breath. "Do you want me on the table or-?" He moves his head to the right, meaning the bedding area that has been properly set up for this kind of intimate situation.

Jensen's not sure what kind of extra weight this table can take, so he nods his head. "Over there is good?...god-damn..." Jared still moves his fingers as he decides to draw away, pulling out, but then Jensen is frantically gripping Jared who somehow manages to sweep both arms under back and bent knees to carry Jensen, cradled to his warm chest, off the massage table across the floor to bend one knee at a time until Jared gives him a light toss to land on the pile of varying pillows sizes. "How did you-?" He's on his elbows, trying to scoot his body up to widen the spread of his legs for Jared. "...all of this, in such a short time?"

Moving into position between Jensen's bare thighs, he takes Jensen's side flanks to re-position him on the floor so his head isn't craned or crooked off the plushness at the back of his head. Jared averts his gaze a little self consciously. "To be honest, been planning something like this since you told me you gave up on Hawaii...for me..." That last set of words tear at Jensen's heart, because it makes it seem like Jared demanded Jensen stay home, when it was a decision made solely by Jensen, no influence by Jared. Jared still had guilty feelings, mainly because Jensen was such a workaholic and hadn't truly vacationed in years. At least not in the three they've been together. "And...today is kind of a - anniversary, of sorts."

Jensen is unaware of there being any "special date" anytime soon, except the real anniversary of the day they started "seeing" one another; sometimes he's still unsure of they're boyfriends or if Jared thinks of them as just casual partners who semi-live in the same bed-space. He knows Jared wants more; Jared's always been a more kind of guy, but Jensen is afraid to put any kind of claim or chain on Jared because he thinks Jared's barely experienced life, barely sowed his wild oats, so to speak. Jensen would like nothing more than to keep Jared by his side, but since he no longer has the Top role, he's become reticent of demanding anything. "What - in the world...? What do you mean 'anniversary'? What day is this?"

Jared smirks, shaking his head. "Sit up. Come on. Sit up and put this on..." The THIS turns out to be something Jared drags back to them once he stretches across the array of pillows and unfolds a sweat-suit jacket.

Before Jensen can even look at whatever's on the front of the fabric, Jared has it draped over his shoulders, like a cape, then gets him to bring up his arms to slip them into the dangling long sleeves. The sound of a zipper toggle with the line of zipper-teeth clangs together like metal-on-metal. The smell is a bit musty, yet the material is warm and dry around his tingling and cooling skin. Whatever this thing is...it surprisingly fits him. Jensen watches as Jared sits on bended knees that were once under the backs of his thighs to lift his legs. Now, Jensen's bent legs have feet planted and his thighs around on either side of Jared's huge body. Jared's trying to attach the tiny toggle to the metal teeth to make the zipper work correctly, and once everything connects, the toggle is slid up the length of the teeth almost to Jensen's collarbone as Jensen is unceremoniously shoved to lay backward on the pillows.

Jared spans all ten fingers over Jensen's upper breast-bone as he spreads his knees to go back to fitting them under Jensen's bent legs. He can't meet those wide, curious and worried green eyes yet. "...I thought it was about time for you to know the truth." His features suddenly closed-off and sunk into himself; Jensen instinctively tries to reach out and touch Jared's bare chest, able to feel the heat of Jared's genital area and the soft brush of pubic hair against his skin. He's strangely aroused as he grows more worried. "...the truth about when we actually met."

Jensen pulls his hand away, lying back with his deep breathing intensifying. This is what he's been dying to know for years and to think he's about ready to know it, that Jared would be here raw and naked, clearly vulnerable and intimate...makes him feel immense guilt and fear. He never wanted Jared to open old wounds for him, no, that's not what they were about, yet, he did wish to know everything he could find about Jared - even the nasty, dark bits.

Jared grabs for that hand, like seeking a life-raft to save from drowning; he holds it protectively to his chest, like he's hugging Jensen.

"Go on..." Jensen only speaks because he assumes Jared's quiet because he needs encouragement.

Jared finally looks directly at Jensen, then gestures with his chin to the front of the sweat-suit jacket. "Check out the lapel, Jen...something like a blast from the past..."

As Jensen rises off one elbow to look down, his eyes go more round in absolute and utter shock. "Holy...shit!" He starts pulling down some of the fabric to make sure he's seeing what he's really seeing. The material stretches and then Jensen's fingers rub over the faded iron-on transfer of the old Rockport Wildcatters logo that was over the left breast. It's the high school's mascot name for basketball. This...holy-mother-of-fucking-god! had been his favorite sweat-suit jacket he'd worn since he'd been a Freshmen going out for JV basketball. About the time he'd been in Varsity, he couldn't part with the comfy jacket even for the sparkling new one being the Captain of the Varsity team had garnered him. That was until the day he lost that jacket and felt a bit of his heart break off, too. He had done a lot of things in that jacket for two years, some big monumental things and then...no more. No jacket; it was like someone had thrown out his favorite Blanky as a child. It was foolish, he knew but... "Jay...jay,jay,jay...jay, fuck man..." Jensen can't lay down; he has to sit up and grab Jared around the torso. "...what did you-? where did you-?" Slowly but surely, Jensen feels like pieces of a puzzle are fitting back together, something that made him feel incomplete is turning him into seeing the total package.

Jared cups the sides of Jensen's neck, leaning in to kiss tenderly, lips that taste of long-ago summer days when Jared lived in a void where nothing and no one could touch him but thinking of Jensen Ackles. The night he had seen his own young life flash before his eyes to the very moment the world took him around another, safer corner and showed him he had worth and he was going to live for many more years to come. Jensen Ackles had saved his life from a group of older boys - Jared's old bullies from years ago, who had somehow made it back into his life and had planned on beating his ass just because they could. They had bullied him in middle school, up to junior high, and then when Mr. Padalecki changed school systems, Jared thought he couldn't be touched or bothered anymore. Wrong. 

Somehow, THEY had found him...but this time, oddly, this time Jensen had been in the same area...older, educated, more sophisticated than the bullies and they KNEW Jensen and admired him, respected him and the small sign that Jensen could possibly be this bony, wimpy pip-squeak's "friend"...they backed off for good. Jensen had known the younger boy had been close to being beaten, for no other reason than they saw the boy as a better, weaker target. Jensen had taken the bike back, then tried to barter for Jared's jacket and shoes, anything the boys had taken from Jared. They returned the shoes and money, but they kept the jacket because one of the boys had said it was theirs - not, true, but Jared let it slide as long as he could keep breathing until the next morning. The boys left Jensen with Jared; Jensen had taken off his sweat-suit jacket, under his jean jacket, in order to keep the freezing boy warm. They put his shoes back on, placed the money in his pockets and then Jensen escorted Jared back home, pushing the Schwinn between them. Jared had no words, just awe and shock for Jensen. 

They had stopped in front of Jared's trailer park; Jensen had given Jared back the bike.

"Which one is yours?" Jensen's eyes had scanned the three rows of mobile homes, trying to detect which ones were well-lit and looked as if someone was home to take care of this young boy.

"...t-t-t-that one...four-r-r-th on the, uhm...left." Jared had his back facing the lot, had to turn around to make sure he gave the right directions.

Jensen had motioned with his chin, hands on hips. "You go on home. I don't think they'll bother you anymore." He looks around at the suspect neighborhoods surrounding this trailer park lot. "I'll stay here 'til I see you get behind the door and turn a light on for me." For the first time, he saw the fear leave the young boy's face. He had known fear like that, too. Most likely at this same age by another group of bullies who though him "weird" and "different" - a freak, an outsider.

Jared hadn't wanted to just leave, had wanted to say something to the older boy to show him how grateful he was. Padalecki's aren't known for showing emotions, which made it tough for Jared, who liked to give hugs without being provoked. He had wheeled his bike by the handlebars back to the older boy, who stuck out a hand out, thinking they'd shake on it, but Jared had looked at the big hand of the seven-teen year old boy, had tried to wipe the sweat and dirt off his own as he figured out how to fit his smaller hand in the curl while balancing the bike off his body. Something had overcome him as he felt the warmth then the tight grip take his hand. Neither boy knew who did the motion first, but they moved into an awkward hug over the handlebars, and Jared had sensed the tears he'd been holding back behind his eyes start to surface, his voice thick and shaky. "...t-t-t-thank you..." Part cold, part nerves, and a whole-lotta gratitude made Jared embrace the older boy tight, like they knew one another, like they were close and friendly. 

It had been however long since Jensen had felt a genuine hug, one that didn't expect anything of him, and one that had been given to him freely. From somewhere deep inside, he had felt the boy's fear, felt his past hurts and pain from unwarranted bullying and near-stalking and he had held on tighter and offered out his comfort with a soothing rub of the back and a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He'd probably never see this boy again, so it really didn't matter what he did, what he felt like doing, no guilt, no shame. It was nice to feel the reciprocated sentiment, like the boy reversing the offer to soothe and comfort the little boy still locked inside Jensen, who hadn't been able to have a moment like this and who still made it out alive. They were different, the world just had to accept them and they were not alone, not anymore.

...Jensen's eyes fill with unshed tears as he hears this story from the past out of Jared's mouth, Jared's version...Jared's feelings pouring out in tandem with the unfolding of a moment in his own past where Jensen had seem to have blocked it as he had forgotten just where his favorite sweat-suit jacket had disappeared to. It's becoming a bit too much as he pulls up the hood around his collar and uses some of the material to hide and wipe at his cheeks. "...jesus christ...it smells like you..." Jensen figures Jared must've worn the jacket as much as he had, but it had only retained the last scent worn by the last owner. He closes his eyes in bittersweet misery because...how could he fucking forget something that poignant and magical where - looking at Jared now - there was no doubt Jensen could see a distant image of that little boy in Jared. He's just...all grown up and...HIS...

Jared stops talking, dropping his eyes as he tries not to stare at Jensen's face to look for signs of what he's feeling. "...you don't hate me for lying, do you? It's a - well, I figured it's a pretty big deal because I never would've kept tabs on you if we hadn't met back then, and I don't think we would be here now, together...like we are."

Jensen lowers the jacket fabric, his face showing a clear sign of his sadness and shame. "Hate you?! Jared...Jay...please..." He lifts arms to cup the shoulder joints. With a gentle tug, he's pulling Jared to loom above him as he settles on the pillows at his back. His hands shape the sides of the neck, then sink back into the hair. "Forgive me, huh...forgive me for not remembering and for -shit, for all this time wasted when you could've told me sooner. I give off this sense of keeping a certain distance, and it's not you, it's me. You're so much younger than me. There's a world out there just waiting for you to take hold of it and explore."

Jared shook his head slowly in disagreement. "That's where you've always been wrong about me, Jen." He latches on tight to the flexing forearms. "My world...this world you think I need to be a part of, is right here...right inside this apartment..." Jared leans in and takes Jensen's mouth, stealing breaths. "...in this apartment by your side, in your bed. I don't want to be anywhere else, or be with anyone else. Sure, it started out as a crush, grew to something lustful when I knew how alike we actually were, but...before we met, when you were a teacher's aide..." He turns his face to kiss the hands. "I was becoming a man and learning how to love another man, then all it took to make it real was to attempt to be with you, any way I could. I'm not like you. I don't need to sow wild oats and sleep with other guys." Jared plants his hands down, right beside Jensen's head. He starts to shift and adjust to where his bare cock is now niched against Jensen's cock and his backside as it lifts off the blanketed floor. "I found my guy - my one - and I have him, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna chance letting him - you, go." He starts slow-thrusting, the muscles and tendons of his arms straining as he's holding back his own arousal so he can bring Jensen up to him. He'll forego the fucking until he knows Jensen is there with him; he's never been a selfish lover who takes what isn't his to have or isn't handed to him with unabashed need and want.

Jensen knows it won't take him much longer to reach full arousal; he's halfway there because of the massage and...this idea that Jared's been around him much longer than he's been aware as if Jared was born for him and they finally found one another. It's a heady rush of sentimentality that turns Jensen on, thinking of Jared imagining him using snapshots of his life to make it through his own. And odd sense of voyeurism to where Jensen now wonders just how spontaneous those "accidental" meetings with Jared Padalecki had been real and not planned. To think that all this time he had been looked after and cared for from a distance, and through some form of odd slow-burning seduction, Jensen had succumbed. Just like he always does when Jared fucks him sweet and rough.

This time when Jared enters him, Jensen catches his breath, throwing his head back in total ecstasy and feels the spiral of pleasure he's about to go down in. It's all culminating into one moment when he accepts that Jared won't budge and it's very possible they've been "boyfriends" this whole time. Lips on his elongated neck suckle and softly bite, tongue lapping up the sweat collecting as the zipper toggle is lowered. Nipples will be sucked and bitten, pulled and flicked and thrusts increased until both of them are at an equal pacing. Jensen's cock is taken in hand, stroked until pre-come leaks and then Jared breaks from the balance and pounds into Jensen's body to bring Jensen to orgasm. Jensen flails his arms wildly trying to grapple for traction as he convulses and spasms from the intense release of semen. He's still not satiated; he never is. Jared's cock is too good, his fucking is unworldly and Jensen's always more needy for another once he had the first orgasm. 

Jared draws him up, aligned with his chest. They both work to get off the sweat-suit jacket, throwing it offside. Jensen draws away briefly, but not before he caresses Jared's cheek, kissing those parted lips and then he's flipping over on hands and knees. Braced off one hand, Jensen takes his dick in hand and jerks furiously, pushing back his ass in offering. Jared is dutiful in preparation, lubing his cock, then bending low to grab one cheek to part and lick the puckered skin. Once his length is well-slicked, Jared splits the ample globes and begins to dive in for a serious round of rimming; it's the works: tongue, teeth and several bites of the fragile flesh flushing raw and reddened. Jared hasn't climaxed, yet, but he's saving himself for the next one - the big one - the one where he will tell Jensen just how he feels about him, hoping that Jensen will one day reciprocate back those same words. He knows Jensen has felt them and is feeling them more intensely now than ever.

When he pulls back to position himself, Jared guides his cocktip at the entrance and poises a short time, before he plunges in deep as he can go. Jensen always grunts hard, his body falling to the floor - the bed, wherever - even harder as he feels the impact, feels the grind of the shaft against his prostate. It's a relentless ramming in the beginning, both of them making noises under the throats and eventually Jared collapses on Jensen's back, hands grasping as fingers entangle and arms fold as lips seek to meet. Jared slows to speed up, then gauges by the sounds Jensen's makes beneath him to how forceful a lover he becomes. After all these years, Jared anticipates Jensen's wants; Jensen's older, accustomed to routines, so he doesn't like too much change because he knows what works and what turns him on, how he finds his orgasms to completion. Jared loves Jensen to distraction, adores every fiber of his being, so he doesn't mind how unselfish of a lover he is - pleasing Jensen means pleasing Jared.

Locking his feet around Jensen's legs to keep them imprisoned to the floor, Jared rises to arch above Jensen backside and thrusts in at an angle, and angle he knows works on those pesky "hot spots" inside and brings Jensen to his ultimate climax. He knows he's hitting the right spot when Jensen starts to shake, from toes up through his legs to finally where his bottom quivers and he becomes wild and frenzied in his counter-thrusts against Jared's body. This is about the time Jared's lower back tightens, and his thighs clench and he feels the rise of pleasure that will surge through and leave his body, shooting copious amounts of come into Jensen's body. Jensen will never know how Jared does it, but they will come together in a sharp, exact pin-point of time - anal muscles contracting, expand once to take more of Jared's length and then feel the expansion of the cock before it shoots...and Jensen cries out in muffled yelps as his inner muscles spasm out of control and he feels the warmth of Jared's semen filling his rectum. Jared always keeps moving even after climaxing, which just brings Jensen down further in his own aftermath, having tinier orgasms to hopefully find a restful moment to enjoy the intense dose of inner happiness and elation he will feel.

Jared drops weakly to Jensen's back, splayed over his entire body. He never found the strength to utter one sentiment of feeling, which gave cause to Jensen rolling them, then rolling his torso to look up at Jared over his shoulder. 

Jared keeps his eyes closed as he feels the palm shape his cheek; he presses a kiss dead center.

"...love you, man...I love you so god-damn fucking much, Jay."

Jared doesn't need to look to know there's tears in Jensen's eyes, choking his throat from talking more. He just dips and takes lips. "I know. I've always known." He fits both of his huge arms around Jensen from behind; reminded of the memory of Jensen holding him close years ago. Jared will always be here for Jensen, always. He presses his face into a shoulder then kisses the pale skin. "I love you, too."

They both sigh heavy like there's relief and burdens have lifted, and they're now more a part of one another than they have been in the last three years. 

|| || || || || 

a year later...

 

"All right, class!...settle down, settle down..."

Jared sits upright, almost at attention with feet planted and back straight against the chair he sits in. Something about this Professor's authoritative voice that just drives him nutty and wanting to obey. There's a soft secret smile behind his features as he dips his head and tries not to look at the excitable classmates who can't believe they're finding a bit of reprieve from their usual mountain of school work over the weekend. Every single breath is held, awaiting the assignment that has to be coming as the time ticks on by for the buzzer for end of class to ring.

The Professor had stopped pacing the floor in front of his podium, then had gone over to his dry erase board, using the rectangle object to make an hour's worth of class discussion disappear. He had uncapped a dark blue marker; his students had pens and fingers on keyboards poised to write down exactly what they would be given to ruin their party plans.

The arm raised in preparation to write attempts to write fast as the second hand on the clock tick-tocks the last remaining seconds. For each tick, a letter is dropped until it reads...

"...HAVE A NICE WEEKEND..."

A collective sigh echoes around the room, then laughter erupts as the buzzer sounds.

The Professor puts marker and erase back as he swipes his hands together. "Mr. Padalecki?!?"

"...yes..."

"I need to see you after class, please!" The Professor lets that be his last word in the tiny auditorium as he heads into his office behind a half-shut door.

"What did you do, Jared?" One of the students who is usually on the Professor's shit-list is packing up quickly, rising to his feet so he can exit before the Professor changes his mind and asks for him to stay.

Jared doesn't feel like confessing, so he only shrugs his shoulder and slouches in his chair as he waits and watches everyone else leave. He doesn't start moving until the last few students are straggling by the door as they head out into the halls of the building. It's as he stowing away his books in his backpack that he feels the shadow over him and the warm body bumping him to lean in and place hands on the table surface of the long desk he sits at.

"...jesus!...scared me...hate when you come at me like that, from behind." Jared gestures to the back doors Jensen has seemed to find a secret hallway to in order to distract him. His eyes had been on the floor, thinking Jensen was still in his office. He does like the way Jensen cocoons him, trapping him in scent and heat, the hard feel of his soft body rubbing against him in the Professor uniform of Khakis and button-down with random silk tie.

Jensen dips to kiss a spot on Jared's neck he's found that tickles Jared, making him cringe and giggle like a little kid. "...when's your next class, Padalecki?"

"...you know when my next class is - Mr. Ackles." Jared feels the tingles cascading down his back to his groin; he knows what Jensen wants, what he'll need from him.

"Don't go."

"...hmmm?" Jared wasn't planning on it.

"All study and no play, Mr. Padalecki, makes one a dull bore...not to mention it could give you a two-days in the 'friend zone'..."

They both chuckle deeply, neither of them liking what it means to be quarantined in the no-sex-just-friends zone when one of them is pissed at the other, which is why they try not to piss the other off.

Jared leans back against Jensen's chest, an honest-to-god heavy sigh of contentment leaving his lungs as Jensen secures both arms around him, holding him tighter than the last time he held him, or trying to. At least it's tighter and more confident and assured than the first time Jensen held Jared and this whole crazy life catapulted them into ending up together, forever, if they wanted.

"...step into my room, Mr. Padalecki?" Jensen uses that deep, husky Toppy bedroom voice he used to have, which sends Jared into the start of arousal.

Jared knows Jensen wants hanky-panky in his classroom, and he knows just how to give it to him until he begs him for more.

 

**the end**


End file.
